


Napoleon, Pillows, and Laughter

by lesbijkas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pillow Fights, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbijkas/pseuds/lesbijkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d take tickle fights with Alfred over discussing Napoleon any day of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napoleon, Pillows, and Laughter

            “Look, I agree that Napoleon was pretty fucking smart, but if he had been a so called genius, he would have pulled out of Russia before winter could truthfully set in,” Alfred looked over to Francis as he spoke, the postgraduate student frowning with a sigh.

            “I am not saying the man was without his flaws, but he was incredibly intelligent, more so than some of your so called super heroes,” Francis sat up from his reclining position in Alfred’s overstuffed beanbag chair, “He was able to write multiple letters at a time, going back and forth between them without losing his train of thought from any of them, despite the fact they were often not connected by topic in any way. He was a strategist and a military mastermind far beyond his time. You are throwing him under the bus simply because he is written off as a villain in many cases- which I am not saying he was entirely good either. But had he won, you would be singing a different tune Alfred Jones.”

            “But he lost more than once, mind you, and ultimately died by alleged poisoning,” Alfred looked smug, rolling his shoulders back without a care in the world. “Not a genius.”

            They were at a standstill. Francis crossed his arms as he pursed his lips. Alfred stayed relaxed, leaning back into his desk chair with a victorious smile. Francis had been trying to convince Alfred for the better part of an hour about Napoleon Bonaparte’s status as an apparent genius beyond his era but had yet to get his boyfriend to budge about his own opinion.

            Francis was miffed, not angry over something so trivial and silly, but miffed. He was the one going to school for a masters degree in European history, not Alfred. Alfred was going for a dual in French and German language studies, not history.

            “Then you leave me with no choice.” Francis stood up with a dignified huff while dusting off his pants, a pair of borrowed sweatpants of Alfred’s, not looking at the other as he went over to the queen sized bed.

            “Fran?” it was said as a question, Alfred’s eyebrow quirking as Francis leaned over the bed.

            Francis grabbed two pillows, tossing one to Alfred without warning. The younger caught it without a problem, watching as Francis fluffed the one he had kept. He said nothing as he approached Alfred and slapped him across the face with it causing the desk chair to spin and Alfred’s glasses to go flying onto the carpeted flooring.

            Alfred quickly stood up, spinning around to face his now grinning boyfriend who held the pillow to one side of his body.

            “We shall settle this fair and square,” he lifted the pillow again as Alfred tried to get closer.

            “Francis, come on-”

            “With a pillow fight,” he hit Alfred’s chest this time skipping away a few spaces before Alfred could try to hit him back.

            “Is this really what you want to do?” Alfred asked it innocently enough, his feet shifting so he was ready to spring at the other.

            “Yes.”

            They stood completely still, Francis narrowing his eyes with a sly smile, Alfred’s hands gripping his pillow more tightly. Francis moved first running out of the room and down the hallway, Alfred hot on his heels. They ran around their shared apartment, Alfred managing to hit Francis only once in payback for the two hits he had already received.

            There were only so many places they could go before one of them was cornered.

            Alfred leapt over the couch as he threw his pillow in front of Francis’ feet. The man tripped being saved from the hardwood floors by Alfred’s arms around his torso. Francis squirmed and let out a yell as Alfred used one hand to give him a noogie.

            He slapped his pillow square on Alfred’s face before running back to their bedroom when Alfred let him go in shock. He ran after Francis once again, ducking when Francis’ pillow was aimed for his face, the offending soft object hitting the wall behind him with a thump.

            Alfred ran forwards tackling Francis onto the bed with a war cry. He soon pinned his boyfriend down by lying on top of him pressing kisses to Francis’ neck and stubble covered chin. Francis squirmed once again before letting out a huff of breath to get some of his hair out of his eyes. His cheeks were slightly flushed a smile unable to stay off his face.

            “So, you have caught me,” it was said over dramatically, Francis wrapping one leg around the others. “Whatever am I to do?”

            Alfred didn’t answer at first instead choosing to press more kisses against Francis’ skin, listening to his heart beat rapidly from their little chase. “Admit that I am right and you’re not?”

            “Mmm, what a tempting offer,” Francis contemplated it hands grabbing onto Alfred’s hips before sliding up to his sides, planning to push the other off. He stopped when Alfred stiffened, letting out a small squeak like noise against Francis’ cheek.

            Neither one of them moved for a few moments. Alfred held his breath making a move to get up only to be stopped by Francis’ hands squeezing his sides causing him to freeze once again with a squeal. Francis flipped them over within the next instant. Alfred tried to get away seeing Francis’ utter delight painted clear as day on his face.

            “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Francis shifted so he was sitting on Alfred’s thighs, fingers tapping against Alfred’s pectorals.

            “Nothing,” it was said quickly, too quickly. Alfred internally cringed as Francis’ eyes lit up even further.

            “We have been dating for more than two years, how did I never notice?”

            Alfred gulped as Francis’ fingers dragged down back towards his hips, the tips of them barely touching his body. They slipped under his shirt only stopping once they rested right above his bellybutton.

            “Alfred, are you ticklish?”

            “Me? Come on Fran, that’s a good joke,” he laughed nervously shifting when Francis brushed his nails over his stomach. “Babe, sweetheart, come on, let me up; this is a waste of ti- eeEEK-”

            But it was too late. Francis scribbled his nails quickly and lightly over Alfred’s stomach watching him squeal and laugh trying to push Francis off. The man wouldn’t budge, finding Alfred’s scrunched up laughing face absolutely adorable.

            “Admit that I am right and I will let you go,” he pushed Alfred’s shirt up further, showing no mercy to the newly revealed skin. Tears began to well up in Alfred’s eyes as laughs filled the air. He tried to speak in between them, finding himself unable to.

            Francis continued for a few minutes going for the other’s underarms and neck once or twice before going back to his sides. Alfred constantly tried to gasp out an answer, but was never able to gather enough breath.

            Francis stopped when Alfred started to wheeze. His face was now bright red with tears falling over his cheeks to the bed below.

            “You’re right, you’re right- Napoleon was incredible, an absolute genius- please stop, oh my god, I’m gonna pee,” Alfred sucked in air greedily after the statement, Francis finally relenting completely, tugging Alfred’s shirt down to its proper place.

            They stayed that way for a time, Alfred getting his breathing back under control while wiping his tears away, Francis smiling softly with a victorious gleam in his eyes. Alfred pushed himself up by his elbows, scowling at the other with puffed up cheeks.

            “You’re an ass.”

            “I suppose I can be sometimes, but you were so cute, can you really blame me for not stopping right away?”

            Francis didn’t expect an answer moving to climb off of Alfred once and for all only to be flipped back over to their original position, Alfred pinning Francis’ hands above his head with one arm, the other quickly snaking its way down to the edge of Francis’ own shirt.

            “I guess I can’t blame you,” a shit eating grin was now on Alfred’s face as he lifted Francis’ shirt up like Francis had done with Alfred’s only minutes before. “So you can’t blame me either.”

            Francis’ laughter was as loud as Alfred’s and his nose looked very funny when scrunched up. Francis didn’t find himself blaming Alfred at all. Even when his stomach hurt from laughing and his cheeks were stained red.

            He’d take tickle fights with Alfred over discussing Napoleon any day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask meme/request on Tumblr, #64, “Are you ticklish?” and #68, “PILLOW FIGHT!”


End file.
